


Peppermint

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her lips taste of peppermint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt 'peppermint' for the christmas 25 days of fic

Her lips taste like peppermint.

He covers their Christmas tree in candy canes and pretends to be annoyed when he gets home to find her sitting with one between her lips as she marks her student’s work.

He makes hot chocolate for her and drops peppermint essence in it.

He buys After Eights and they eat them as they watch TV together just because it’s almost Christmas.

When she gets presents from her class he smiles when he finds the box of homemade peppermint creams from one of them. The rest he ignores until he discovers some of the chocolates have minty fillings.

And for every minty thing she has he kisses her right after it.

He kisses her because she’s beautiful. He kisses her because he loves her. He kisses her because he can’t believe he’s hers. He kisses her because he wants to hold her. He kisses her because he likes to kiss her. He kisses her because her lips taste of peppermint.

She teases him about it too. When she sits there with a candy cane in her mouth and knows he’s looking she gently sucks it and refuses to stop. When he wants to kiss her then all he can taste the peppermint still resting between her lips and she laughs at him.

When she kisses him it’s the best thing in the world, when he can feel her leaving minty kisses all down his chest as she unbuttons his shirt and stopping with a kiss on his belt before kissing his lips again. He’s not sure whether it’s better to taste her lips or know that she’s leaving her taste all over him.

He puts chocolate on her skin and rewards himself with her groans and the taste of peppermint. The night he licks peppermint creams off her thighs sends both of them into raptures and they repeat it over and over until there are none left.

He kisses her again and again.

He wishes he could kiss her forever, that he could freeze the moments he spends with her forever and the way she looks is etched into his mind forever.

When December is over, the tree is packed away and all minty foods have long been finished he feels a sense of loss. Although they can have it all again next year he doesn’t want to wait that long before he can kiss her and taste peppermint again.

When she greets him in the middle of January stark naked and a candy cane between her lips he can’t get his own clothes off fast enough. She laughs at him and vows to surprise him again; he tells her that that’s the sort of surprise he can’t wait for.

He loves it when her lips taste of peppermint and she loves him for it.


End file.
